


Give & Take

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: was encouraged to write some straight-up smut a little bit ago on twt and never got around to it until now since i'm taking a short break from my fic jfkldsjkl





	Give & Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everglowing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everglowing/gifts).



> was encouraged to write some straight-up smut a little bit ago on twt and never got around to it until now since i'm taking a short break from my fic jfkldsjkl

Out of all possible situations Mingyu could have found himself in tonight, it certainly wasn’t this one; with Junhui on top of him, grinding his hips down slow and purposeful as he fucked himself on Mingyu’s cock.

 

_ ‘God…’ _ Mingyu swallowed at the realization, shaky hands snaking up Junhui’s thighs to grip the older’s hips tightly. Mingyu took a deep breath and rolled his hips up experimentally just as Junhui was was coming down and the older twitched, throwing his head back and moaning out with a chuckle.

 

“I didn’t expect you to participate so soon,” Junhui teased, sliding his arms all the way around Mingyu’s neck and and leaning in. Junhui nuzzled against Mingyu’s neck, pressing soft kisses here and little licks there.

 

“How could I not? You’re kinda addicting...” Mingyu responded a few beats late, heavily distracted by every little thing Junhui was doing. Junhui simply chuckled again and lifted himself off of Mingyu’s cock slowly, stopping just at the tip; Mingyu waited in anticipation, pressing his fingers down into Junhui’s hips one by one, tempted to grip the older’s hips tightly and bring him down. Mingyu didn’t get to try, though, because Junhui clenched around the tip of Mingyu’s cock slightly—Mingyu choked, and threw his head back (hitting his head, but there were a lot more important things going on at the moment than a bumped head and possibly dying).

 

Junhui giggled—not a chuckle, a  _ giggle _ —and lifted himself off of Mingyu’s cock completely. He turned himself around and wiggled his ass in front of Mingyu before reaching behind him and positioning Mingyu’s cock at his hole before inching down again. Junhui let out a pleased sigh at the feeling, letting go of Mingyu’s cock and leaning forward; one of Junhui’s hands gripped Mingyu’s thigh and the other one was dipped into the mattress, clenching at the sheets beneath them. Mingyu stared almost hungrily at Junhui’s hole stretching around his cock, and he continued staring even as Junhui seated himself comfortably in Mingyu’s lap.

 

“God, I love topping, but there’s nothing like getting fucked real good.” Junhui moaned at the full feeling, rocking his hips forward slightly. “Now if only you’d fuck me properly instead of making me do all the work,” Junhui smirked, and Mingyu only knew because Junhui made it a point to turn around and display it to the younger. Mingyu pouted, and he leaned into Junhui’s shoulder, giving it a small bite before wrapping his arm around Junhui’s waist and shifting the two of them until the side of Junhui’s face was pressed into the mattress with his ass up and Mingyu hovering over him.

 

“Not my fault,” Mingyu whined as he pulled out. “I didn’t expect to be doing any fucking today, but if you want me to deliver, I’ll deliver.” Mingyu inhaled and then he thrusted into Junhui quick and harsh, Junhui turning his face fully down into the mattress to moan loudly. Mingyu kept up the quick, harsh thrusts based on how loud Junhui was being, and smirked. He licked at his lips and buried his fingers into Junhui’s hair, a tell-tale sign of the pulling that was to come, but it took Junhui by surprise anyways. 

 

“Oh my God, Gyu—more, more,  _ more, _ ” Junhui groaned and begged, and Mingyu pulled onto Junhui’s hair even more, pulling him up. Coupled with Junhui’s moans, fucking into the older had Mingyu biting down into Junhui’s shoulder with a muted grunt as he came. Junhui fell back down to the bed as Mingyu kept fucking into Junhui through his orgasm.

 

“ _ Shit _ , hyung, did you come?” Mingyu followed Junhui down after his thrusts slowed down to a stop, resting his forehead on the nape of Junuhi’s neck.

 

“Nope, but that’s what I wanted,” Junhui replied with a bright smile. Junhui wiggled his hips once again, urging Mingyu to pull out of him. Mingyu sat back and watched as Junhui turned around, situating himself up against the head of the bed with legs spread wide. “suck me off? It’s been a while…” Junhui pouted and traced the inside of his thighs lightly. Mingyu perked up and nearly rushed forward, sliding in between Junhui’s legs eagerly. Junhui smiled down lovingly at Mingyu as he kissed Junhui’s thighs, working one spot in particular (never to be seen by anyone but them) until a hickey started forming. Mingyu chuckled childishly to himself at the mark, and then moved objective towards Junhui’s balls. Junhui watched on as Mingyu eagerly lapped at the older’s balls, working his way up Junhui’s cock until he reached the tip. Junhui was leaking at this point, and Mingyu licked it up slowly and happily.

 

This is exactly why Junhui wanted to finish with Mingyu blowing him. 

 

Mingyu was an eager lover—whether he was topping or bottoming, he did it with excitement, and that fortunately involved blowjobs as well. Mingyu sucked Junhui off with a sporadic rhythm; the way he worked was sloppy, but it felt great, and Junhui  _ loved _ it. Junhui loved being on the edge of cumming and having Mingyu hit the right spots infrequently as he sucked him off, the feeling and the image alone made Junhui’s breath hitch. The older gripped at Mingyu’s hair and rocked his hips up a few times before he came in Mingyu’s mouth with a string of words in Chinese that Mingyu couldn’t understand.

 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this,” Junhui breathed out after he gained enough of his senses to speak properly again.

 

Mingyu swallowed, this time with something actually in his mouth. “Really, I always hear I’m terrible. Cheol-hyung says so all the time,”

 

“Well, for one, Cheol-hyung has Shua-hyung and Wonwoo blowing him on the regular. Secondly, you’re good to me. I like your terrible blowjobs.” Junhui chuckled goofily as Mingyu deflated. “Now help me clean up, we didn’t use a condom.” Junhui held out his arms to Mingyu and the younger sighed before pulling Junhui over to him, helping him get up so they could go get cleaned up together.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to be greedy and add a hint of jeongcheol @ the end, but i held myself back huehue
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter (mostly inactive, but still): @uzumakidahyun  
> my nsfw twitter (it's locked, but hmu & i'll accept you if you follow): @aegicheols
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
